Legolas Greenleaf
by Finnov
Summary: My story, you're story. Legolas' life. read and take part!
1. IMPORTANT CHAPTER How to help me

Legolas is how you like him

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! 

A/N The story I'm you're about to read, only the chapter following this, is mine. 

1. This is a public effort! What I am asking you to do is simple! Email me saying you would like to write a chapter of this story, and I'll tell you what you're writing! You can write more than one chapter, but not right after each other, unless you say how many chapters you will be writing in your email. Otherwise you will have to notify me again later. You can sign up at anytime! 

2. Wait and read the chapter before yours so the story flows! Then write your chapter and send it to me with your pen name on it and I'll credit you for your work. 

3. After posting be sure to read reviews because there is a chance that since they are only allowed to post reviews under your chapter for you, there will be some under your chapter!

So help me by emailing me at arhuntzinger@pkfamily.com and later I'll post my newer email address which is having trouble and I'll want you to switch to that, but not yet! Thanx!


	2. chapter one

_______________________________________________________

Legolas sat on his window sill and watch the storm unfurl to it's greatest power. The rain splattered against the unyielding glass and the wind rattled the leaves on the trees. Her great blows seemed to sadden the young prince. His own hair seemed to rustle like the dead leaves on the ground. His stormy blue eyes seemed to reflect the storm outside. 

Legolas pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed into them. His eyes spotted a pair of servant children carrying buckets full of water, but they were practically slipping and splashing the water as the pair made their way up the stone path. A door opened that led into the hall before the throne room. Legolas knew who had opened it.

"Children! 'Tis unsafe to be outside in this storm. She is to produce a funnel!" King Thranduil yelled and the youngsters almost shot into the warmth of the hall. 

Legolas was in shock. His father, well, could worry him sometimes, especially when alone. Legolas flew down the stairs, to make sure his father wouldn't scare the children out of their minds. 

What he saw was rather frightening. Thranduil was hugging the poor children to death. "Father!" Legolas shouted at him, and he dropped the children, who ran away faster than frightened jack-rabbits. 

"Son!" Legolas found himself in a enervating hug. Thranduil was slightly overenthusiastic about children. 

"Put me down!" Legolas managed to choke out. 

"Oh, sorry." Thranduil dropped Legolas onto the floor. He seemed to take in his 12 year old son slowly. Thranduil was a rather odd loving father. He acted as a friend towards his son as much as he could. Smiling, he said, "So, why did you come looking for me?" 

"To make sure you didn't kill the kids. We gotta let them live for a few more years, Dad. They are fragile." Legolas then pretended to faint backwards, and Thranduil let him hit the floor before picking him up and pulling him into his chambers. He ended up dropping the boy on the bed, face down. 

Legolas was laughing peculiarly more than an unconscious person should. Thranduil flopped down on the bed next to his son. Yanking him into a position where his face was facing the ceiling. Both of their golden heads seemed lifeless for a second. 

Thranduil had slipped his hand unnoticed to the child's ribs, then he attacked! Legolas doubled over in laughing as his father tickled him to death, or maybe to the point to where he fell off the bed. 

"Dad! Stop! Please! This is cruel!" Legolas was laughing to death, literally. Thranduil had jumped off the bed and pinned Legolas to the ground so he could get to the neck, one of Legolas' most ticklish places. "Help!" Legolas screamed hoping a servant would find them, his father killing him. 

Thranduil kept up his battle for quite some time, until he collapsed of exhaustion. Then he pulled Legolas back onto the bed. 

There was a knock on the door, and Thranduil bid it to open. "Your majesty, she has created a funnel not to far from here. There is a small chance it will get here, but you must evacuate to the dungeon chambers. Farthest cell."

The servant continued to run to tell others of this danger. 

"Come Legolas, we must go down to the dungeons. To my dungeon study, which is the farthest cell." Thranduil didn't wait for the child to respond, or even leave his place on the bed before he lifted him and rushed him into the cell, which took little time to get to. 

The room was dark, except a small lantern on the desk. Thranduil motioned to a pile of huge, red pillows. He then went to the door and began to motion a group of servants to him, whom had been leaning against the wall with boards covering their heads. 

After Thranduil saw everyone into a room he sat down next to his son on a pillow in the back against the corner of the room. Legolas slid his head into his father's arms, and began to remember his life, from the time he was born, to the time he was at now. 

_____________________________________________________

A/N Ok, you who are going to do this writing thing, one thing I would like you to do is write a memory that Legolas has in his father's arms. You can make these any way, angst, drama, humor. Whatever you want. Just make the fit. And also try not to finish the memory, then the next person can do it. -Finnov! 


	3. By Shell the Elf

Chapter Two, written by Shell the elf

"Land sakes Legolas!" Said his maid Elerrina "How in the world did you get _dirt_ in your hair?" The tone of voice indicated that the prince had never done anything of the sort before.

But, before he could reply, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Called Elerrina

The door opened and Legolas's father, king Thranduil of Mirkwood stepped in.

"How are you my lad?" He asked his five-year-old son. 

"I ab dirt in my air!" He said. He had a terrible habit of leaving the H's off his words. Though he did get them in there every once in a while.

"Do you now? How did it get there my child?" 

The young blue-eyed elf shrugged. How was he supposed to remember? He had done all sorts of things that day that could have got it in there. And he could never understand Elerrina's horror of dirt. For goodness sakes, it was everywhere! 

"Well, I suppose it is not to terrible a happening." Said Thranduil. "But, I did not come here to discus dirt my child. No, what I need to say is that you will be taking a journey. Yes little one, you will be leaving the castle for a while. Though for only a short time, you will be going to the house of Elrond in Imlandris. Or, Rivendell as it is now called."

Legolas looked at his father with a puzzled expression. "But father, why?"

"It is the custom for an elf from Lothlorian, Mirkwood, and the Havens to visit Rivendell, Lothlorian and Mirkwood every year. They do not go the Havens though. The desire to go over the sea is to great for some to bear in that place." He paused for a moment as if remembering an old memory.

"But Father" Said Legolas, still puzzled "Why do I ave to go? No one went last year did they?"

"No. It is also the custom to send on of the royal family. When your mother died…" The king once again paused. Legolas wished he hadn't asked. Whenever his mother was brought up, his father would become sad and silent. It was rare that an elf died of grief, but his mother was one of the few who had. He had no memory of her, but when she was spoke of (which was seldom) they had said that she was golden haired as himself, and also had the bluest eyes, which the young prince also had. He was the only of his family to inherit the golden hair and blue eyes, and at times it seemed his older brothers resented the likeness to their mother. For, it was obvious Thranduil favored him at most times, and they accounted it to his resemblance to their mother.

But, after a moment the king lifted him head again. "Well, enough said. You will be leaving in four days. Two of the servants will accompany you. Elerrina and her son. Now, I have some other matters I must attend to. If you have any question or just wish to talk come to my study after supper my child. Namarie!"

And with that, he left the room.

Legolas was confused. Very confused. Why in the world was he picked to go? He had older brother did he not? The young elf sighed. It could not be changed, his father had spoken and he could do nothing about it save go along. But, he would ask him about it later that night.

***

"Father?" Legolas called as he knocked on the oak doors of his fathers study 

"Come in"

Legolas pushed the large door open and stepped into his fathers study. Thranduil looked up. "Yes son?" He asked, and then waited for his youngest to speak.

Legolas walked over and sat down in the chair in front of Thranduil's desk. He had always liked his fathers' study. Even if Thranduil took care of much of the matters of Mirkwood here, and was usually busy. He always had time for his son and never let his work take place over Legolas. 

"Father, you said I could ask you stuff about going to Riverden"

"Rivendell" His father corrected.

"Rivendell. Why to I ave to go? Why not some one older?"

Thranduil sighed. He had hoped this would not be asked. He did not want Legolas too think of his brothers as anything different than heroes and role models. But, it couldn't be helped; he must learn sooner or later that even elves are not perfect.

"You brothers do not wish to go. They all have once, but Elrond did not take to kindly to them. They are often far too greedy for war. They wish to rid Middle-Earth of all orcs and goblin. As do all elves. But they d not realize, it cannot be done all at once my child. It must be done slowly and with pre-cautions and planning. You cannot raid a goblin cave with three elves and expect to win or even come out alive! No, they stirred up trouble in the regions about Rivendell, and because of that; Elrond does not wish them to return to his home."

"But, why will e let me come?"

"He has agreed to give you a chance. Hoping, that you will not turn out like your brothers in the thoughts of war. And, you are very young. You have not had the time to see bloodshed and learn to love it. I believe Elrond wishes to make sure you never learn it"

Legolas nodded. He had long known his brothers loved war. He personally, did not. It did not make him sick and he knew that if he ever had to fight, he could and would. But, it was not something he went hunting for.

He sighed. He had to go, and he had his answer. "All right father. Thank you" and he prepared to leave.

"Going already? Why, I still haven't read a chapter from that book you love!"

Legolas looked back up at his father with a grin "Can we read it tonight?"

"Of course!"

***

"Always listen to Elerrina, don't go off by yourself, be careful, and be on your best behavior at all times while in Rivendell my son" Thranduil was giving saying farewell to Legolas. And was not shirking his duty as a parent to give his child a very long list of advice before he left.

"Yes father" Said Legolas after every instruction. He wished they could just leave. He had heard all this for the past three days, and it was getting old.

At last, Elerinna emerged from the house and her son Valto came running around the corner of the castle. "Valto!" She yelled at the running boy "I told you to be inside ten minuets ago! Now go get your things, we are nearly read to leave!" "Yes mother" He called, and ran to get his things.

"Now Legolas, do you have everything?" "Yes ma'am" He said obediently. He wished Valto were out there to talk to. He was one of the few people he didn't have to say, "Yes ma'am" or "Yes sir" to.

About an hour later, they were off. Legolas waved goodbye to his father. As the came to a bend in the road, he looked back to his father and the castle he had lived in all his life and felt a little lonely. But, he was going to Rivendell, and he was going as a representative of his fathers' kingdom. He urged the horse on and did not look back again.


End file.
